


Our last Divide

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael sat on the edge of heaven, looking down to earth when he felt Raphael approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our last Divide

Michael sat on the edge of heaven, looking down to earth when he felt Raphael approach.

Inwardly he winced, because Raphael was the worst person to talk to since his brother was the only angel left in heaven, who knew him well enough to read him. But he couldn't turn him away, since Raphael would just come back and seek him out a different time. As long as he remained in heaven, Raphael would always find him.

And leaving heaven wasn't possible.

“Michael, may I talk to you?” Raphael asked carefully, but Michael knew he could become very insistent, when he wanted and ignoring him never worked.

It never had. Not with Raphael.  
This guy could out sit anything and anyone if he wanted to. As a healer he was stubborn like that. Out of the four archangels he was probably the most patient one.

Michael didn't answer, just folded his wings to invite Raphael, giving his permission to come closer.

Slowly his brother lowered himself to sit next to him and regretfully Michael noticed that there was a certain distance between them, that could not be denied. Once there had been a time where a entire length of a wing between them had been unthinkable. But at that time many things had been unthinkable.

Things like Lucifer and his disastrous fallout. _Their_ disastrous fallout.

“Do you really intend to follow that plan?” Raphael asked quietly.

Michael knew Raphael was also gazing down at earth, but he also feel how he looked at him from time to time.

“Which one? I've many plans.”

It was true. There were many things which had to be done. But Michael knew Raphael meant the plan he hadn't told anyone yet. Figured Raphael would get it first, without any hints from his side. Scary how well he could still read him no matter how much they had changed.

“The one which involves the opening of the seals.”

Michael cringed. He knew Raphael well enough to know to recognize an accusations, even if it wasn't phrased as one. Michael didn't knew how or when Raphael put things together, but since he knew anyway that he wouldn't be swayed by anybody in and outside of heaven, he just wanted to make _sure_ that Michael would bring things to an end this time.

Not the half cooked solution they had now.

(God never ordered Lucifer's imprisonment. HE just said, he wanted him out of heaven. Wanted him _gone_... Michael told himself that he didn't twisted that order to his liking.)

“I'll bring things to end, Raphael”, Michael said. “I'll.”

“Yes. And you'll do it for paradise and heaven on earth I imagine?”

This would be the official excuse he would using, yes. If Raphael saw this goal worth archiving, may it be. Michael figured it would be only fair for Raphael to decide how the world should look like after. After everything. After the apocalypse.

Since Michael wouldn't be there to see it.

 _Lucifer_ … Michael hugged himself with his wings. He didn't want to see Raphael face so he kept his gaze on earth, his thoughts with the brother he missed to dearly.

He didn't hear Raphael sign.

“Fine, I'll help you. I'll order Zachariah to take of the preparations.”

Michael didn't move when Raphael vanished with a beat of his wings. He knew that Raphael resented war, but even more he resented the current situation. He could've lived had Michael been able to hate Lucifer like others always said he did. He could've lived had Michael been able to believe in his own actions.

But Michael knew that Raphael couldn't live any longer with him living a lie. Because a truth with omissions was still a lie.

 _I never wanted to … end it like that._

He knew he was disappointing Raphael, but Michael couldn't help himself. Raphael was not enough to keep him together. He tried, after the war had ended, for the shake of the rest of his brothers, but Michael could not pretend any longer.

He couldn't pretend that his and Lucifer's separation had no effect on him.  
He could no longer live like that. With the rift and this emptiness in heaven.

 _Either things miraculously get back like they were once … or I'll take things into my own hands._

Which would lead to death.

His, most likely. But that was fine. Since everything was better than this.

-

Raphael turned around, knowing this would be his goodbye. This would be probably the last time he would actually see Michael.

Once he and Zachariah would start things, there would be no going back. Not when they truly attempted to free Lucifer. Earth would shake under the power of heaven and hell, the balance would be destroyed and thousands of humans would die (angels as well, but he didn't wanted to think about that) but he had been a brother long before he became a healer.

Besides, sometimes you had to destroy before things could heal.

And if death meant the end of Michaels pain, if the apocalypse meant that he had no longer had to listen to the silent cries of his emotionally scarred brother who was so tired of heaven, god and _creation_ even … then may it be!


End file.
